Pressentiment fatal
by Ruby Moon4
Summary: Sakura ressent un drôle de pressentiment. Elle n'est pas la seule à l'avoir ressenti... Que cela peut-il bien être? Venez le découvrir
1. Pressentiment fatal

Puisque je n'ai pas vu le deuxième film, l'histoire commence après la série animée (pour vous donner un petit aperçu.) J'espère que vous comprendrez bien l'histoire ! Bonne lecture !  
  
CHAPITRE 1 : Le pressentiment fatal  
  
  
  
Voilà maintenant plusieurs mois que Lionel était reparti pour Hong Kong. Sakura s'en ennuie terriblement car il n'a pas donné signe de vie ; pas la moindre lettre ni le moindre coup de fil. Elle se souvint qu »il pourrait posséder le portable que la mère de Tiffany leur avait donné. Elle pris le sien mais, étant trop gênée, elle se résigna à ne pas le téléphoner. Pour se remonter le moral, elle décida donc d'appeler Tiffany.  
  
-Sakura : Allô Tiffany ! C'est Sakura !  
  
-Tiffany : Ah ! Allô Sakura ! Dis donc, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien aujourd'hui. JE me trompe ?  
  
-Sakura : Non, tu as raison. Tout n'est plus comme avant depuis que Lionel est parti. Si tu savais à quel point il me manque. (Elle se surprit en train de rougir)  
  
-Kero (pense): Dire que Sakura éprouve des sentiments envers le morveux. Je la plains !  
  
-Tiffany : Tu n'as pas à t'en faire ma grande. Je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger… très bientôt. Crois-moi.  
  
-Sakura : Merci Tiffany ! Tu as le don de me remonter le moral quand ça va mal. Merci encore et on se voit demain !  
  
-Tiffany : Au revoir et à demain Sakura !  
  
-Sakura (soupir) : Bon, il est temps de se mettre au lit. Bonne nuit mon petit Kero !  
  
-Kero : Bonne nuit Sakura !  
  
Pendant la nuit, Sakura fit un rêve vraiment étrange. Elle était dans sa cuisine lorsqu'elle ressenti la présence d'une aura magique. Elle n'est pas capable de savoir si c'est une aura menaçante ou amicale. Elle a peur. Elle appelle Kero mais il ne répond pas. Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçu…  
  
DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING ! Son réveil sonna.  
  
-Kero : Éteint se fichu réveil. Je rêvais que je mangeais un délicieux gâteau !  
  
-Sakura : Kero, J'ai fait un drôle de rêve.  
  
-Kero : Ah oui ! Voudrais-tu me le raconter ?  
  
-Sakura : Eh bien, j'étais dans la cuisine avec toi quand j'ai ressenti une étrange sensation… on aurait dit une aura magique…  
  
-Kero : Était-elle menaçante ?  
  
-Sakura : … Je ne m'en souviens plus. Mais je suis déjà en retard… Bonne journée mon petit Kero adoré !  
  
-Kero (pense) : Elle ne tardera pas à découvrir ce que cela représente.  
  
Sakura descend à la cuisine.  
  
-Thomas : Tiens, si ce n'est pas le petit monstre qui arrive.  
  
-Sakura : Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le petit monstre ! Grrr !  
  
-Dominique : Bonjour les enfants !  
  
-Sakura et Thomas : Bonjour papa !  
  
-Dominique : Euh Sakura! Tu dîneras seule ce soir car je donne une conférence.  
  
-Sakura : Ah oui ! Et Thomas ?  
  
-Thomas : Moi j'ai un entraînement ce soir et ensuite, je file au boulot.  
  
-Sakura : C'est dommage. Bon, je dois filer. Je suis de corvée ce matin !  
  
Pendant tout l'avant midi, Sakura resta dans les vapes suite à son rêve. Ce n'est qu'à l'heure du repas que Tiffany demanda à sa copine ce qui n'allait pas.  
  
-Sakura : Oh ! Ce n'est rien. J'ai seulement fait un rêve étrange la nuit dernière et j'essaie d'en trouver la signification.  
  
-Tiffany : Tu sais que tous tes rêves ne sont pas comme ceux des autres. D'après moi, ton rêve ne tardera pas à se réaliser !  
  
-Sakura : On verra bien.  
  
Le soir venu, Sakura était dans la cuisine avec Kero. Soudain, elle se senti comme dans son rêve ; Envahie par une aura magique.  
  
-Sakura : Kero, je me sens comme dans mon rêve. Il y a une aura magique derrière la porte.  
  
-Kero : Moi aussi je la sens. Tiens, c'est étrange, je crois connaître cette puissance magique.  
  
-Sakura : Et si c'était quelqu'un qui me veut du mal ?  
  
-Kero : Tu ne risque rien… je suis là pour te protéger… ah… il y a du gâteau (les yeux remplis d'étoiles!) Alors, tu vas ouvrir ?  
  
Sakura avança lentement vers la porte. Pendant ce temps…  
  
-…… : Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas.  
  
Sakura ouvrit la porte.  
  
-…… : … Euh… Surprise Sakura !  
  
-Sakura : LIONEL ! Tu es revenu !  
  
Elle lui sauta au cou en pleurant de joie.  
  
-Lionel : Cesse de pleurer. Je suis content de te revoir. Tu m'as tellement manqué.  
  
-Sakura : À moi aussi… Oh ! Je suis bête. Je ne te laisserais pas moisir dans l'entrée. Kero ! On a de la grande visite !  
  
-Kero (pense) : J'espère que c'est Tiffany et qu'elle a apporté un délicieux gâteau… EH ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAIT LÀ LE MORVEUX ?  
  
-Lionel : Oh toi la peluche, ça ne te regarde pas !  
  
-Kero : Comment m'as-tu appelé… Grrrrrr!  
  
-Sakura : Kero ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on accueille les gens. Euh Lionel, tu veux bien me suivre… je voudrais te parler… (elle se surprit en train de rougir)  
  
Elle entraîna donc Lionel dans sa chambre et avait demandé à Kero de rester dans la cuisine parce qu'elle devait parler à Lionel en privé. En entrant dans la chambre, Lionel remarqua l'ourson en peluche qu'il lui avait donné au moment de son départ pour Hong Kong.  
  
-Lionel : Tu l'as gardé ?  
  
-Sakura : Bien sur ! Je ne m'en suis jamais séparé depuis que tu es parti.  
  
-Lionel : Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu l'aurais gardé après plusieurs mois sans nouvelles.  
  
-Sakura, Ça en prend bien plus que ça pour que je jette le cadeau de celui que… qui… euh… est mon meilleur ami.  
  
-Lionel :… Tu as bien raison.  
  
Elle regarda partout autour d'elle et c'est après un long moment que Sakura brisa le silence.  
  
-Sakura : Je vais appeler Tiffany pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.  
  
Kero, qui écoutait à la porte, entra en trombe dans la chambre de Sakura, ce qui fit sursauter Sakura et son invité.  
  
-Kero : Si tu appelle Tiffany, demande-lui si elle veut bien nous apporter du gâteau.  
  
-Sakura : NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ! On n'écoute pas aux portes comme ça et, en plus, je t'ai donné mon gâteau y a pas dix minutes.  
  
-Kero : Je sais mais… JE VEUX DU GÂTEAU ! JE VEUX DU GÂTEAU !  
  
-Lionel (pense) : Estomac à pattes !  
  
-Sakura : D'accord ! Je vais aller t'en chercher à la cuisine. Il doit bien rester celui de Thomas. Je reviens !  
  
Lionel resta silencieux un moment.  
  
-Lionel : Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à manger toi !  
  
-Kero : Il faut bien que je garde mon corps en forme !… Eh une minute, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait revenir de la Chine ?  
  
-Lionel : Un pressentiment.  
  
-Kero : Est-ce le même que lorsque toi et Sakura…  
  
-Sakura : Je suis de retour. Tiens Kero, va le manger à la cuisine !  
  
-Kero : D'accord. HOURRA ! J'AI DU GÂTEAU ! J'AI DU GÂTEAU !  
  
-Sakura (soupir) : Tu ne changeras donc jamais ! Euh Lionel, tu voudrais, enfin… venir te balader… avec moi en direction du parc du pingouin ?  
  
-Lionel (rougit) : Euh… d'accord… ça me ferait plaisir.  
  
-Sakura : Mais avant, je vais appeler Tiffany pour lui annoncer ton retour !  
  
Elle téléphona donc à son amie.  
  
-Sakura : Allô Tiffany ! C'est Sakura !  
  
-Tiffany : Ah ! Bonjour Sakura ! Tu m'as l'air particulièrement heureuse. Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui te rend si joyeuse ?  
  
-Sakura : Tu ne devineras jamais…  
  
-Tiffany : …  
  
-Sakura : LIONEL EST REVENU !  
  
-Tiffany : Vraiment ! C'est donc le retour de notre couple de chasseurs de cartes !  
  
Sakura tomba à la renverse.  
  
-Sakura : Tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligé de dire ça !  
  
-Tiffany : Je sais mais… c'était plus fort que moi. As-tu au moins prévu quelque chose pour vos retrouvailles ?  
  
-Sakura : Bien sur que oui ! Je me préparais à aller me balader avec lui.  
  
-Tiffany : AH oui ! Dans ce cas, je ne vous dérangerai pas plus longtemps. À demain ma grande !  
  
-Sakura : À demain Tiffany !  
  
Kero est déjà de retour dans la chambre de Sakura et, une fois de plus, les fît sursauter.  
  
-Sakura : KERO ! Tu n'as pas honte ! Ce n'est pas bien de faire sursauter les gens comme ça !  
  
-Kero : Je suis vraiment désolé. Eh, mais tu t'en vas ?  
  
-Sakura : Oui et toi tu ne viens pas. Euh… tu viens Lionel ?  
  
-Lionel : D'accord !  
  
-Kero : Eh… pourquoi a-t-il le droit d'y aller celui-là ? Moi aussi je veux y aller…  
  
Il n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Sakura avait refermé la porte derrière elle, laissant Kero seul dans la chambre.  
  
-Kero : Ce n'est pas juste… c'est toujours les mêmes qui s'amusent.  
  
Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Sakura et Lionel s'étaient installés dans les balançoires du parc et ils discutaient de tout et de rien lorsque Sakura s'arrêta net de parler.  
  
-Lionel : Qu'y a-t-il Sakura ?  
  
-Sakura : Je l'ignore. Mais… on dirait que… mais je connais ce pressentiment !  
  
-Lionel : Et c'est quoi selon toi ?  
  
-Sakura : …  
  
-Lionel : Sakura ?  
  
Sakura tomba mais heureusement, Lionel l'a rattrapé juste à temps.  
  
-Lionel : Sakura ! Sakura ! Réveille-toi ! Je t'en pris ! Tu m'entends ? Sakura !  
  
-……… : Lionel ! Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
-Lionel (en sursautant) : Tiffany ! Que fais-tu ici ?  
  
-Tiffany (en sortant de derrière son dos son caméscope) : Je ne voulais pas manquer ça pour tout l'or du monde. Vous étiez trop mignons !  
  
-Lionel (en grimaçant) : Oublie ton caméscope ! Sakura ne va pas bien !  
  
  
  
à suivre…  
  
  
  
J'espère que mon premier chapitre vous plaît. Je le coupe ici parce que je veux vous garder dans le suspense. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite arrivera très bientôt ! À la prochaine donc !!  
  
Ruby x x x 


	2. Étrange diagnostique

Voici la suite tant attendue de mon fan-fic. J'espère que vous aviez hâte de connaître la suite des aventures de Sakura et de ses amis. Alors, bonne lecture !!  
  
CHAPITRE 2 : L'étrange diagnostique  
  
Sakura était inconsciente. Malgré tous les efforts de Lionel et de Tiffany pour la réveiller, rien ne se passait.  
  
-Tiffany (en prenant son portable) : Je vais appeler les secours.  
  
-Lionel : D'accord mais fais vite !  
  
Pendant que Tiffany parlait avec l'opératrice, Lionel essaya de plus belle de réveiller Sakura.  
  
-Lionel : Sakura ! Je t'en prie ! Ouvre les yeux ! Répond moi ! Je sais que tu peux le faire ! Allez Sakura !  
  
Les secours n'avaient pas mis beaucoup de temps avant d'arriver… en même temps qu'une bande de curieux qui passaient par-là et qui se demandaient ce que pouvait bien faire une ambulance dans le parc. Au moment où les ambulanciers arrivèrent près de Sakura, celle-ci ouvrit finalement les yeux.  
  
-Lionel : Sakura ! Tu vas bien ? Dis-moi que tout va bien !  
  
-Les ambulanciers : S.V.P. Dégagez ! Dégagez ! Nous devons l'examiner !  
  
-Sakura : Je vais bien, merci. Ce n'est pas la peine de m'examiner. Je vais bien.  
  
Les secouristes examinèrent Sakura et, par précautions, décidèrent de la conduire à l'hôpital pour lui faire subir des tests complémentaires. Tiffany et Lionel demandèrent aux ambulanciers s'ils pouvaient l'accompagner puisqu'ils étaient avec elle avant l'incident. Ceux-ci acceptèrent. À l'hôpital, nos deux amis faisaient les cents pas dans la salle d'attente en attendant les résultats des tests. Lionel, quant à lui, avait plutôt hâte d'Avoir l'autorisation de voir Sakura.  
  
  
  
-Le médecin : Vous êtes les amis de Sakura Kinomoto ?  
  
-Lionel et Tiffany : Oui. Alors les résultats ?  
  
-Le médecin : Ce n'est rien… seulement un petit malaise. Elle peut retourner chez-elle mais vous devez la raccompagner.  
  
-Lionel et Tiffany : D'accord.  
  
Sakura sortie enfin de la chambre d'examens. Ses amis se jetèrent dans ses bras.  
  
-Sakura : Vous êtes les personnes qui étaient dans le parc avant mon malaise ? Si c'est vous, je vous en suis très reconnaissante et j'ai réellement apprécié votre aide.  
  
-Lionel : Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?  
  
-Tiffany : Tu vas bien Sakura ?  
  
-Sakura : Euh… oui… merci beaucoup. Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?  
  
-Tiffany : Bien sur ma grande.  
  
-Sakura : Est-ce que je peux connaître votre nom à tous les deux ?  
  
Lionel et Tiffany n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles ; Sakura leur avait demandé leur nom. Ils décidèrent donc de répondre à ses questions.  
  
-Lionel : Je suis Lionel. Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Et tu ne reconnais pas non plus Tiffany ?  
  
-Sakura : Je ne connais personne du nom de Lionel et de Tiffany. Je suis enchantée d'avoir fait votre connaissance !  
  
-Tiffany : Je n'arrive pas à y croire.  
  
-Lionel (pense) : Je n'arrive pas à croire que le médecin n'ait pas remarqué son amnésie. À moins que…  
  
Il regarda Sakura et soupira.  
  
-Lionel : Sakura, nous devons te raccompagner chez toi…  
  
-Sakura : Ah… parce que ce n'est pas chez moi ici ?  
  
-Tiffany : Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Bien sur que non… ici, c'est un hôpital !  
  
-Sakura : Dans ce cas, je veux bien vous suivre si vous savez où je vis mais est-ce que je peux vous poser une dernière question si vous le voulez bien ?  
  
-Lionel et Tiffany : D'accord.  
  
-Sakura : Pourquoi m'appellez-vous tout le temps Sakura ?  
  
Lionel et Tiffany tombèrent à la renverse. Sakura avait vraisemblablement perdu la mémoire. Ils ne devaient pas trop la brusquer alors Tiffany lui dit d'une voix douce :  
  
-Tiffany : Eh bien… c'est parce que c'est ton nom ma grande.  
  
-Sakura : Contente de l'apprendre. Je te remercie beaucoup.  
  
-Lionel : Nous ne devrions plus traîner ici plus longtemps car, Sakura tu dois te reposer.  
  
-Sakura : D'accord. Je vous suis.  
  
-……… : Tout ira bien. Ils finiront bien par le découvrir !  
  
Nos trois amis prirent donc la route en direction de la maison des Kinomoto. Pendant tout le trajet, Lionel surveillait Sakura du coin de l'œil. En plus, il ressentait une drôle d'impression… comme si quelqu'un les observait. Ils arrivèrent finalement chez Sakura.  
  
  
  
-Tiffany : C'est ici chez toi. Pour trouver ta chambre, tu n'as qu'à monter l'escalier et la chambre qui est à gauche est la tienne. Bonne nuit Sakura !  
  
-Sakura : Bonne nuit à vous deux !  
  
Tiffany et Lionel reprirent la route. Tiffany insista pour que Lionel le suive jusque chez elle car elle savait qu'il avait besoin de discuter. Il accepta. Rendus chez Tiffany :  
  
-Tiffany : Tu pourras me raconter ce qui te perturbe.  
  
-Lionel : Je ne sais pas…  
  
-Tiffany : Ça te libérera le cœur. Tu peux tout me dire.  
  
-Lionel : D'accord.  
  
Lionel prend une grande respiration et commence à raconter ce qui le perturbe.  
  
-Lionel : C'est Sakura. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui lui est arrivé. En plus avec ce médecin qui ne voir même pas que Sakura a une amnésie. Mais je te jure que, tant que je serai près d'elle, je ferai tout mon possible pour qu'elle retrouve la mémoire.  
  
-Tiffany : Alors je suis avec toi ! Nous allons retrouver notre Sakura comme avant !  
  
Pendant ce temps chez Sakura…  
  
-Sakura : Bon… si je me souviens bien de ce que la fille aux longs cheveux m'a dit, je dois monter l'escalier et prendre la chambre de gauche.  
  
Elle ouvrit la porte et vit Kero surgir de derrière celle-ci.  
  
-Kero : Alors cette sortie ? Tu m'as rapporté des gâteaux ?  
  
-Sakura : Aaaaaaaa ! Une peluche qui parle !  
  
Elle prit Kero et commença à l'examiner et à l'étirer de tous les côtés.  
  
-Kero : Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Sakura ? En plus, qui traites-tu de peluche parlante ?  
  
-Sakura : Je suis vraiment désolé… On m'appelle Sakura mais toi, puisque tu me dis que tu n'es pas une peluche, qui est-tu ?  
  
-Kero (pense) : Mais que se passe-t-il ? Elle n'est pas comme tout à l'heure. Je vais appeler Tiffany plus tard pour lui poser des questions.  
  
-Kero : Je suis Kerobero, le gardien de forme animale des cartes de Clow maintenant devenue les cartes de Sakura !  
  
-Sakura : Cartes de Clow ? Cartes de Sakura ?  
  
-Kero : C'est une longue histoire. Va plutôt te mettre au lit.  
  
-Sakura : D'accord. Je suis vraiment ravie d'avoir pu faire ta connaissance. Bonne nuit… euh… toi !  
  
-Kero : Bonne nuit Sakura !  
  
-Kero (pense) : Puisqu'il est tard, j'appellerai Tiffany demain. Elle sait sûrement ce qui s'est passé. Elle sera donc en mesure de me donner plus de détail.  
  
Il se coucha donc près d'elle inquiet. Au même moment chez Tiffany…  
  
-Tiffany : Tu n'as qu'à passer la nuit ici. C'est le mieux que tu puisses faire. En plus, ma mère a déjà accepté.  
  
-Lionel : Euh… d'accord.  
  
-Tiffany: J'espère que Sakura n'oubliera pas d'aller à l'école demain. Je téléphonerai à Kero demain pour lui raconter toute l'histoire. Toi, tu pourras raconter les détails.  
  
-Lionel : D'accord. Bonne nuit Tiffany !  
  
-Tiffany : Bonne nuit Lionel !  
  
  
  
  
  
-Lionel (pense) : Oh Sakura ! Je suis si inquiet pour toi ! J'espère que tout ira bien ! Mais pourquoi ce médecin n'a rien décelé de son problème. Ce n'est pas normal. Il doit sûrement avoir quelque chose là-dessous. Il va falloir le découvrir afin que Sakura retrouve sa mémoire le plus rapidement possible.  
  
à suivre…  
  
  
  
Encore une coupure. Je suis navré mais c'est logique non ? Il faut bien que je le continue. Je suis en train de composer le troisième chapitre. Ça avance quand même assez bien. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié autant que moi. Je vous dis donc à la prochaine !  
  
Ruby x x x 


End file.
